Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $32.3\%$
Explanation: $32.3$ percent = $32.3$ per cent = $32.3$ per hundred $32.3\% = \dfrac{32.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{32.3\%} = 0.323$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.